The Life Guard
by eroticboi80
Summary: Zack decides to go to a public pool one hot weekend as the pool at the Tipton was out of commission. While taking a shower, Zack encounters a familiar face from the Tipton which resulted in a summer that Zack would never forget. ZackxLance. Enjoy.


**Here's another **_**Suite Life**_** fanfic of mine. **

**This is one where you have to picture Zack from the second season or so from the **_**Suite Life of Zack and Cody**_**. **

**I do not own **_**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**_** or its characters. **

**I am not implying anything about the personal lives or sexuality of the actors and actresses of the show on which this story is based. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

One summer when Zack had been asking questions about his sexuality while going through puberty and discovering masturbation, he had thought about guys a lot over the last little while. Whenever Zack would masturbate, he just loved the feeling of touching and stroking his cock and even when he was not hard, he still liked to look at his penis and play around with his dirty blond pubes. Whenever he came, Zack always thought it was an awesome feeling and would look forward to the next time he would slap his monkey around.

During the previous school year, Zack had plenty of hot classmates to keep him busy during the summer whenever he would jerk off. Shortly after Zack's birthday, his sexual curiosity only grew as it would with any teenager going through or just having gone through puberty. During that time, it was a hot weekend in Boston and Zack went to the nearest indoor pool as the one at the Tipton experienced problems with the chlorine machine and thus, out of order. Whenever Zack went swimming, he got excited of late since he knew he would see plenty of hot guys there in the change room, the showers, and nearly nude guys in the pool.

At the pool, Zack did not really see anything that got him excited so far when he changed into his swimming trunks, and even when he was in the pool with a bunch of other people. Zack was really bored out of his mind since he had expected to see a lot of hot guys and there was nothing there to get excited over. After just saying to himself that he just about had enough of this boredom, Zack decided to just get out of the pool and go for a shower. Whenever Zack took a shower at a public pool, he would still leave his swimming trunks on. Zack just felt insecure about his naked body even in a place such as a public pool shower and thinking that people would stare at him as if he was some kind of freak show. After getting his towel from his locker stall and put it on one of the hooks on the wall of the shower just by the entrance, Zack started to take his shower with his swimming trunks still on even though he was all alone at the time.

As Zack took his shower, he just stood there with his back to the shower spray because he loved the feeling of hot water all over his body. It had been almost ten minutes that Zack stood in the shower, not really doing anything while a few guys had come and gone through the showers either coming from the pool or going to it since everyone had to go through the showers in order to get to the pool from the change room. The guys that went back and forth were not anything special in terms of looks. A couple of minutes later, a hot looking guy entered the change room because from where Zack stood, he had a good view into the change room. He looked to be in his late teens and was a life guard because of the uniform he had in his gym bag that he took out for a brief second before replacing it back in his bag. Zack saw the name "Lance" on his bag. He wore a white tank top, khaki shorts with a belt, and did not wear any socks with his sandals.

Lance removed his sandals, and then removed his shirt. Zack thought he had such a hot looking chest which had a nice tan and no hair. After he removed his belt and undid his shorts, he was only in his underwear and Zack thought he looked so hot in them. Lance had such a nice looking physique which he figured was necessary in order to be a lifeguard and wore a pair of black bikini briefs. Zack reluctantly turned around just before Lance removed his underwear so he would not catch him staring at his nude body.

As Lance entered the shower, Zack could see from the corner of his eye that he had a white towel wrapped around his waist, flung if off, and placed it next to his towel on the wall. Zack knew he was completely naked at this point but could not turn around and look because of course he did not want Lance to catch Zack looking at him. As is usually the case with everybody going into a public pool, Lance rinsed himself off before going into the pool with his front side facing the shower spray. He was on the other side of the shower as Zack was. Seeing from the corner of his eye that Lance was not looking in his direction, Zack quickly turned around and saw his entire backside grazing up and down with his eyes. The older Martin twin could not stop staring at his sexy ass which was nice and smooth. After watching the water from the shower just slide down Lance's fine body, Zack started to have "issues" in his swimming trunks. Zack's eyes were just locked on Lance's ass, and the result was him turning around and catching Zack staring at him. Once he had realized that Zack had caught him, the young blond teen's heart started to beat a mile a minute as he was turning so many shades of red out of sheer embarrassment.

"What are you looking at kid?" he asked Zack in a slightly pissed off tone.

Zack was so nervous that he just did not know what to say. Lance walked towards Zack, his nude body dripping with hot water and stood right in front of the older Martin twin.

"Hey cocksucker, why the fuck were you staring at my ass?" Lance asked as he raised his voice even higher.

Zack was able to get a better look at Lance's face and then realized it was Lance Fishman.

"You must be a mind reader or something. How did you know I liked to suck cock?" just to mess around with Lance's mind.

"Besides, what are you doing here?" Zack asked Lance.

"I'm here cuz I work here and plus if I don't get to practice being a superhero fish, I will never grow my fins," responded Lance as he seemed like the same dense lifeguard that he was back at the hotel.

Lance had a puzzled look on his face as he looked down at Zack's trunks and saw he had developed a semi. Lance took Zack's hand and guided it towards his big, flaccid penis and let him feel it.

"You like this?" he asked and Zack really did not respond at first not knowing what to say or think.

All Zack could think about it is how pretty Lance's dick was regardless of the size. Zack thought that Lance had such nice pubes around his penis.

After rubbing Lance's penis for a few seconds, Zack got down on his knees and caressed Lance's smooth ass cheeks. Planting his face in Lance's crotch, Zack started to kiss his bushy black pubes and lick his dick. His ball sack was really quite hairless as Lance was starting to develop a semi himself. Zack rubbed Lance's inner thighs with his thumbs, the young lifeguard did not seem to care how old Zack was. Taking his circumcised penis in Zack's mouth, Lance spread his legs apart a couple of inches and felt all relaxed as his dick started to expand in Zack's mouth. Lance got a hold of his drenched hair and started to tug at it as he just kept sucking away to the point he had sprouted a full erection in Zack's mouth. Lance put his arm on one side of his body with his hand on the side of one of his buttocks. Zack had asked him if he was not worried about people catching us considering the fact he could lose his job especially for having sex with a minor such as Zack. Not knowing how old Zack was, Lance said the fear of getting caught made him even more horny and gave him even more reason to fool around with Zack.

After asking Lance about the fear of getting caught, Zack could not help but stare at his beautiful cock which was between seven-and-a-half to eight inches.

"Give lil' Fishman a kiss there," Lance said to Zack.

Zack asked him who was "lil' Fishman," and Lance told Zack it was his pet name for his manhood. Zack was more than pleased to plant little kisses all over Lance's erect penis and enjoying the smoothness of it as well as the taste.

"So, you never answered my question, you like my cock?" Lance asked Zack.

"Hell yah, it's beautiful," Zack replied.

Zack grabbed Lance's ass again and started to squeeze it pretty hard as Zack started to suck Lance's prick again. Lance just started to moan as Zack worked on that tanned pole of his all the way up to his pubes and gently pulled on his ball sack from time to time.

Zack really enjoyed grabbing on to Lance's smooth ass cheeks as well and decided to go behind him, grab on to his hips, and plant his face in between the lifeguard's butt cheeks. Zack stuck out his tongue and started to rim Lance's clean, hairless hole with the tip of his tongue and enjoyed the taste of Lance's butt. As Zack licked away at Lance's hole, he started to masturbate himself so he wouldn't lose his erection. As much as Zack loved licking Lance's ass, Zack enjoyed tasting it even more so it got to the point he did that more and more. When Lance realized he was as rock hard as he was going to get, he stepped forward.

"Ok, you've tasted my ass long enough, time for me turn you into man now," Lance told Zack.

Not knowing what he meant by that, Zack was nervous as to what he was going to do next.

"Get up you wanker," Lance said to Zack and he just did whatever he told him to do.

Lance walked towards Zack with boner up in the air and got behind the young blond teen. After pulling down Zack's swimming trunks, Lance grabbed Zack's hips and with one hand he guided his hard-on inside of Zack's virgin ass and broke it in.

Zack was in some pain at first as Lance pumped away inside of him because Lance had a very big cock. Zack did make some noise however, more like squealing like a pig but he did not seem to mind because the older Martin twin still loved the feeling of Lance inside of him. As Lance continued to penetrate Zack, the young blond teen started to masturbate himself and see if he could shoot his teen jizz at the same time Lance shot his hot spunk. Lance was starting to edge so he pulled out and started to masturbate with Zack while having a smirk on his face. Lance asked Zack if he was about to cum because he wanted to cum at the same time Zack did as well. Zack told him he was about to cum so he counted to three and said "go." They both squeezed their boners so hard and so fast trying to cum before anyone else came through the showers. As Zack felt he could no longer hold back, he shot his hot teen seed all over Lance's smooth torso and a couple of seconds later, Lance shot his hot load all over Zack's smooth body. After all was said and done, the two of them made one hell of a mess all over the floor with Lance shooting about eight loads and Zack shot about seven loads because he was one horny rabbit.

Lance and Zack both took a shower to clean themselves up, and it was the first time he showered completely nude at a public pool shower. After Lance was done showering, he took his towel and dried himself off. This time, Zack didn't mind watching him and it was almost as if Lance wanted Zack to watch him. Zack really loved watching Lance dry off his backside and watching his now hefty flaccid penis wiggle around. Lance then grabbed his white board shorts and looked sexy in them, walked past Zack in the shower and winked at him giving Zack that kiss in the air expression as he made his way towards the pool. As Zack was finishing his shower, he was wondered if he would ever fool around with the man who now had a special place in his heart because there is only one man that can take away a young man's virginity. Regardless, one thing was for certain, this was a summer that Zack would never forget.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that. Always wanted to write a fanfic with Lance in it because he was really hot. **

**Reviews and feedback would be much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


End file.
